


The Death of Hope

by Elvendork



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendork/pseuds/Elvendork
Summary: An elf, bleeding in the dirt. A dwarf, desperate. A man, failing.





	The Death of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of those scenes that appeared without reason.  
> There is backstory. I just haven't written it yet.

Witness the moment that hope dies.

See the dwarven hands, red-slicked, shaking, desperate.

Watch him pressing, pleading.

Hear the shuddering breaths of his elven companion.

Listen to his struggle, his disjointed words, his fear.

Smell the blood, the metal, the dirt.

Hear the echoing endless silence.

X

Witness the moment that hope dies.

See the spreading stain, the feathered end of the twisted arrow, buried deep.

Watch the King on his knees in the dust, tearing cloth with battle-worn hands.

Hear their despair.

Listen to their voices, fading.

Taste the bitter tang of loss, too soon.

Hear the echoing endless silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous drabble, never to be looked at again? Prologue to bucketfuls of h/c?  
> Let me know which you prefer.


End file.
